Wait For A Minute
Wait For A Minute is a song by Tyga featuring Justin. Video Tyga - Wait For A Minute (Explicit) ft. Justin Bieber Lyrics Yeah Wait for a minute Can wait for a minute? Yeah, wait for a minute Wait for a minute Girl, just a minute Well, if you walk with me Well, if you take my hand babe We can go to a place you ain't never seen before Slow dance in the moonlight I'm just tryna set the mood right I'm just doing what a dude do Do it over and over and over Quickly wanna run with me now Swiftly just come with me now Foot steps go to the beat now Over and over and over It's just the way, that way, that way, that you do me babe All, I can say, that say, that say, that I'd behave But I'd be lying babe Just wanna wait for a minute (wait for a minute) Wait for a minute, babe (wait for a minute) Just wanna wait for a minute (play for a minute) I dream place for a minute, place for a minute babe Tyga Hold up, I don't need no love I said that with a straight face, baby that's poker Feel a lil sober, got it mixed in my soda I clean up good, aropa, dopa Baby I'm the shit but that's a good odor I'm a young star but my money look Yoda Crib on the ocean, backyard boat shit You hating on the Internet, I couldn't even notice Tickets no service, we at the top working Pop-pops is lurking, told her "don't get nervous" I don't swerve Suburbans, this a gold derby Ferarri's and horses, I snap like Torres No rug, I floor it, girl, come feel important I'm all about a dollar, babe, banks call me Georgi 9-5 Rollie, 96 Kobe, tonight we gon' ball like Ginobili You know me, I'm just tryna... Slow dance in the moonlight I'm just tryna set the mood right I'm just doing what a dude do Do it over and over and over Quickly wanna run with me now Swiftly just come with me now Foot steps go to the beat now Over and over and over It's just the way, that way, that way, that you do me babe (oh) All I can say, that say, that say that I'd behave But I'd be lying babe (I'd be lying babe) Just wanna wait for a minute (wait for a minute) Wait for a minute, babe (wait for a minute) Just wanna wait for a minute (wait for a minute) I dream place for a minute, place for a minute babe Just wanna wait for a minute Wait for a minute Just to wait for a minute Wait for a minute Girl, just a minute Wait just a minute Can you wait just a minute? Girl, just a minute Wait just a minute, wait just a minute Aggh! Yeah, T-raw, JB Too fly never stop, know what? Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs Featuring Justin Bieber Category:Music videos